A New Beginning
This story happens several milllion years ago... Summary Several million years ago, the CunningWings existed in a relatively peaceful state. Several million years ago, the CunningWings were the only dragons. Several million years ago, an egg was laid. Several million years ago, a new dragon hatched. One that will change the fate of all dragons... Prologue: A Dragonet is Born A mother CunningWing was desperately trying to hide from the guards. She flew over the darkening clouds, struggling against the cold and the lack of air. She scanned the ground for any kind of house or den. Maybe even a cave. She did not care. She took a peek at the young dragonet in her talons. It was trying to normally breath in the thin air. She felt sad for him. As a youngster, he won't survive up here for as long as she would. She desperately looked around for an opening. Finally, she found a promising-looking one. She darted towards it. With a heavy thump, the mother landed in front of the entrance. No one dragon came to greet her. Good, the mother thought. Her baby was nearly killed when it hatched. Usually, all deformed babies were killed on sight for a number of reasons. With a heavy heart, and knowing full well of what she was going to do, the mother laid her baby just outside of the moonlight that was shining behind her. With one last look behind her, she smiled and flew off into the night. A couple hours later, moonlight shone upon the dragonet's red scales. Chapter One: Old Problems Frekvyn tumbled down again, for the third time, but regained his balance again after a while. His rather oddly large wings made him a laughing stock at his school in Vret'Kertrolm. His red scales also played as one of the center of jokes played upon him. “Freak!” one of the bullies exclaimed. “Why did your mother keep ya alive, punk? Because your mother liked ugly dragons? Ha!” Frekvyn whirled around and attempted to punch the nosy and annoying dragon, but the bully dodged, and caught, the punch and held him there. He tried to get loose of his grip, but his advirsary kept a tight grip. “So, Frekvyn, tell me, do you like kissing our butts, or what?” “That's enough Gorshrij!” a shrill voice sounded. “He's already had enough of you already at school! Leave him alone or else I'll make you leave him alone!” Gorshrij looked at the owner of the shrill voice. “Well, Hevna, you like ugly dragons also, do you?” He signaled to his two burly henchmen. “Jercho, Leoparkno, take care of Hevna, please.” Jercho and Leoparkno both nodded and, despite her futile attempts to get them away from them, eventually had her restrained, despite also her squirming a lot. She knew what Gorshij was about to do. She never liked him. She heard many stories told of him having affairs with other females when he was as young as five. He was in no way evil, but many of his doings were very gross. Most of the elder dragons frowned upon his behavior, but never did anything about it. Most of them didn't even care. She couldn't resist anymore. This was his tactic: to tire his prey first, then go in for the kill. She was the prey. She closed her eyes. Just then, Frekvyn finally took the opportunity, of Gorshij's momentary distraction, to use in his advantage. He took his other talon and punched his captor's gut. Gorshij recoiled, surprised, and let go of Frekvyn's gripped talon. Frekvyn then started to beat Gorshij up, before Gorshij began to fight back, biting, kicking, and punching. Frekvyn soon had the upper hand, though, as the fight progressed, Gorshij began suppressing him. It looked like Frekvyn would lose, when another shrill voice echoed from far below. “GORSHIJ! WHERE ARE YOU?!” “Coming, mother!” Gorshij yelled back. He let go Frekvyn and stated, with venom in his voice, “You and your little girlfriend there got real lucky, pal. You better watch where you stick your tail, or it might be just sticking out of the ground where you're supposed to be, freak.” And with one last rude gesture, he flicked his tail around, slapping Frekvyn with it, and headed towards his home. He made one last gesture at his cronies before disappearing into his cave. The beefy CunningWings smiled devilishly. Oh no you don't, Frekvyn thought.